dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachnera Arachnera
Rachnera Arachnera is an Arachne and the Sixth girl to move in with Kimihito and fifth girl to officially do so. Due to their fear of her, her original host family had sold her off to "Mr. Director", who used her and her webbing to make money. This along with his cruel behavior left her with a deep hatred for humans. This was changed after she abducted Kurusu and finds out that he is a decent person who doesn't discriminate against non-humans. Since then, Rachnera has been flirting with Kuruse while facing her fellow monster girls in the house, especially Miia and Centorea Shianus who see her as their eternal love rival for Kusuru. Appearance She is a woman with short hair with bangs covering the right side of her face. Multiple pupil-less eyes, fangs, and the lower half of her body is that of a spider's with a massive skull design on her body. She has black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her digits end in sharpened points. Her attire consists of a halter top that reveals a good deal of the lower half of her large breasts, shoulderless sleeves, and a shirt, all black with a gold and slightly-frilly white trim. Personality She seems to have somewhat sadistic nature judging how she delighted in wrapping her web's around her host. She is also misanthropic due to her host family not only fearing her demihuman appearance and for selling her to Mr. Director. She also (in stark contrast to Cerea) finds perversity on Kurusu's part towards her to be a huge turn on, something even Miia has objected to in certain circumstances. She's also extremely sensitive about her attractiveness, fearing her lower half makes her come off as ugly to humans (a fact that bothers her considerably), so Kurusu's appreciation of her lower half is yet another thing that softens her feelings considerably. Interestingly, even though she's from an arachnid like race, which tend to be overly cruel or aggressive in most monster girl stories, Rachnera does seem to possess some degree of mercy and restraint, merely incapacitating the director instead of killing him, merely wanting to be left alone instead of wanting to respond with violence when fleeing from M.O.N, and more than happy to accept a non violent solution to her problems at the end of Chapter 15. In Chapter 16, she also claims to have a dislike for those who are dishonest with themselves, stating to Cerea that if she dislikes herRachnera than she should do so honestly. She also seems to enjoy bondage, both for sexual reasons and as a more general means of establishing her control of a situation. Skills and Traits She spins very fine silk webs, which are apparently very valuable. However it appears it is not as strong as her animal counterpart as Kurusu was able to bite through it, Although she did express surprise at this, as if Kurusu had performed a superhuman feat, so it's possible that he simply was able to bite through due to adrenaline from Rachnera's teasing as they were able to hold his body for an unknown length of time along with holding up Centorea. Plot Backstory Failed Kidnapping For Money She was shown spinning web's around her host after his failed attempt at getting Papi's egg, she then showed interest in Kurusu when he was mentioned. In the next chapter it is revealed that Rachnera was sent to a host family of three who were fearful of her demihuman (human upper body, animal lower body) appearance and later sold her to Mr. Director and as such developed misanthropy. After learning of Kurusu she gains some sort of interest in him. After kidnapping him and putting him through a trial to confirm that humans were as bad as she thought, although Kurusu's kind personality (and leg fetish) was able to win her over and Ms. Smith agreeing that they were at fault for the inconvenience, transferred her to Kurusu's household because his house has been heavily modified for many large bodied Monster girls. Much to the annoyance of Miia, Centorea Shianus, and Meroune Lorelei's woman's intuition. Trivia *She is the first Monster Girl introduced whose host is ''not ''Kurusu, although she, like Papi, has been transferred to him. *She is the second Monster Girl introduced whose name was not revealed in her debut chapter. *She is the third Monster Girl known to have a last name, the first two being Centorea Shianus and Meroune Lorelei. *Her original host family is also the first to show the more serious fear of the extraspecies. This is treated more seriously than the annoying couple. **However, this may have been due to the fact that the media only features humanoid monsters, such as Catgirls, Bunnygirls and Doggirls, and thus were not expecting her demihuman appearance. *Her name is derived from the Greek mythology character Arachne, who once boasted of her spinning prowess being greater than the Goddess Athena, who cursed her with having the body of a spider as a result of her arrogance. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters